


No Waiting

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has no patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is rip as per charmingregal's request.

‘Emma! Gentle!’ Snow scolded her tank top and panties clad daughter.

But it was too late, there went another one of her undergarments, victim to the hasty digits of her offspring. To be fair though, she had worn a thong today, so to Emma it must have been an invitation to ruin the scrap of fabric. 

Pent up sexual frustration must have been running rampant through her child all day for Emma to not even let her walk two steps into the apartment. 

‘Mommy,’ whined Emma, taking Snow’s hand and bringing it to the waistband of her own underwear. 

Snow inhaled deeply as she bit her lip. Emma was so slippery that she could easily run her fore and middle fingers up Emma’s labia to flick at her clit without even dipping inside. Emma closed her eyes and keened softly. 

She nudged her hips towards Snow, prompting Snow to slip her fingers inside Emma. Her little girl responded with a very enthusiastic kiss, tongue pushing through to touch Snow’s own.


End file.
